Five
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: When he finds out she's leaving, there are five things that he can't stop thinking about. What I think should happen with Tiva before Cote de Pablo leaves NCIS :(


Five

He didn't know what to feel. His heart had been ripped out of him with five words. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _Five words_, because the one person in his life he knew he couldn't live without, was leaving, and he knew that there was a chance he wouldn't live. He would work, day-by-day, and he would go home, but he wouldn't live except for the rare times that he would visit her, or she would visit him. So once maybe twice a year he would feel alive again. At least for a few days. Then he would go back to his boring, lifeless routine, because his will to live would be with her.

I'm going back to Israel.

Those were the five words. He asked her why and she said she had too. He knew that deep down he was furious at her for saying this, but he didn't want to be mad at her before she left. He had time for that after she was gone. He would be mad at her, at himself, at the world mostly. Because it took the only thing that meant anything to him. She would be halfway across the planet. Complete different time zones. Nighttime there, daytime at home.

He wouldn't be mad.

He would show her how much he cared about her. Which would be a lot of different ways. He would make her feel like the most important person in the way, and he would make the most of the time left that they had together. Because even though he knew he would never love anyone again, and that he was willing to wait, it wouldn't be fair to ask her.

Wait for me?

She asked him. And he happily obliged. Sure, they would only see each other once every six months, and they would be in different time zones, and they could never have a real relationship, with kids and a white-picket fence. But he didn't_ care _about that. He only wanted _her_. No, he needed her. Somewhere in the nine years of knowing her, she became his will to live, and that single thought should scare him shitless. But it doesn't. She doesn't. They have the most messed up dynamic, but really, he wouldn't trade it in for the world. He didn't trade it in for the world. He could've gone to Italy, have his own team, but he didn't because of her.

Stupid rule 12

He wished that he acted on it. Scratch that, he did. He just wishes that he acted on it earlier. That stupid rule twelve stopping him. Damnit who was he kidding, it wasn't that stopping him. No, it was the fact that he couldn't man up. And because of that, he almost lost her. No, he did loose her, in a sense. She was still his and he was hers, but they couldn't cuddle after work. Or sneak kisses in the elevator. No they were restricted to the moments when either of them had vacation days, and even then the other one could be working, restricting their time together even more.

I love you.

Three words. He finally said three words that changed the dynamic of their relationship. The moment he finally stopped dancing around the inevitable, and took a chance, but it was also the night before she was supposed to leave… for good.

"Tony" She whispered, and he placed his hand along her cheek.

"No Ziva I'm not letting you go half way across the world without telling you that" She looked up at him with her big, brown, tear-brimmed eyes and gave him a watery smile.

"I know I should not ask this of you Tony, but wait for me?" He laughed, nodding.

"Every six months?" He asked, both of them knowing the agreement that he was making with those words, every six months they would see each other. Every six months they could stop waiting. Ziva nodded in agreement.

"I love you Ziva David," He muttered pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. He pulled her into her almost empty bedroom and led them towards the queen size mattress that was resting on the ground. Ziva reached up, placing a hungry kiss on his lips before muttering against them.

"I love you too, Tony DiNozzo"

* * *

**So how do you like it? I got the idea after thinking to myself what's going to happen with Tiva when Ziva leaves. Because they have honestly been through ****_way_**** too much together for Ziva to go back home without at least a little Tiva moment. Tony and Ziva are too close; even without them admitting their feelings, for them not too see each other at least once a year. So this is my rendition of how they would end it between them. I might also do a one-shot of Tiva at the airport before she leaves. Review your thoughts and ideas for the airport one-shot :)**

**CriminalIntelligence**


End file.
